SIH
by pfftxoxo
Summary: My nth fanfiction in Bahasa. Menceritakan tentang Kim Jongin seorang murid baru di Seoul International Highschool yang harus direpotkan dengan 9 orang Senior. Bersama dengan sahabatnya Oh Sehun mereka harus menjalani hari-hari di SIH dengan aturan ketat dan hukuman dari sang ketua Organisasi Intra Do Kyungsoo.


Hari yang baru di Seoul International Highschool. Wajah baru untuk tahun yang baru. Seperti tradisi sebelumnya semua senior wajib menyambut kedatangan juniornya, semua berdiri berjajar disekitar gerbang utama menyambut datangnya penghuni baru sekolah mereka, orang-orang yang akan meneruskan perjuangan sekolah kebanggaan mereka menjadi yang terbaik di Seoul. Orang-orang baru itu menatap penuh kagum pada bangunan bergaya minimalis eksentrik layaknya sekolah eropa itu. Tak sedikit dari mereka berteriak histeris bahkan menangis dan berlarian disekitar halaman sekolah.

Murid baru tersebut duduk di aula besar kebanggaan SIH, dengan bendera berlambang naga emas berlatar putih serta bendera korea disisi kanannya terlihat begitu gagah dibelakang sang kepala sekolah yang kini tengah bersiap memberikan pidatonya. Tepuk tangan menggiring sang kepala sekolah mengakhiri pidatonya yang tak lain dan tak bukan mengenai bagaimana mereka harus membuat SIH menjadi sekolah international terdepan di korea selatan, bagaimana mereka sebagai orang-orang terpilih harus menunjukkan prestasi terbaik mereka demi kebanggaan sekolah sama seperti pidato-pidatonya 3 tahun terakhir.

Setelah tepuk tangan berhenti, pintu belakang aula terbuka lebar, orang-orang berjas biru kehitaman memasuki ruangan mengelilingi mereka lalu 5 orang berjalan dibelakang kini melewati bagian tengah aula, dan 3 orang diantaranya berdiri didepan panggung seperti bodyguard sementara 2 lainnya menaiki panggung.

"Selamat siang" suaranya begitu berat, mata besarnya menyorot tajam seisi ruangan, badannya yang kecil tak membuat dirinya terlihat kecil didepan sana, justru sebaliknya, sosoknya terlihat begitu penuh wibawa dan tanggung jawab.

"Terimakasih kepada kepala sekolah yang telah memberikan kesempatan besar pada saya, Do Kyungsoo ketua organisasi intra Seoul Internasional Highschool untuk berbicara kepada kalian semua" Guru-guru yang tengah duduk mengangguk-ngangguk menyetujui bahkan sebagian bertepuk tangan akan kehadiran laki-laki itu tersenyum bangga padanya "Peraturan telah dibuat, dan siapapun yang melanggar peraturan itu akan berhadapan dengan kami, perhatikan langkah kalian karena mata kami ada dimanapun jadi mulai sekarang, mulai detik dimana kaki kalian menginjak sekolah ini kalian sudah masuk kedalam wilayah kami, jadi lebih baik perhatikan langkah kalian atau kalian akan masuk kedalam jurang yang sangat dalam, terimakasih dan selamat datang"

Orang-orang itu kembali membentuk barisan dan keluar dari Aula dengan semua tatapan kagum mengarah pada mereka bahkan hingga mereka hilang dari balik pintu.

'Bukankah itu menyeramkan?' Sehun menyikut Kai yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, mereka berjalan dilorong sekolah seusai tur singkat oleh senior mereka.

'Apa?'

'Orang-orang itu~ aku tak yakin kita bisa kabur seperti dulu'

Kai berdecak, memasukkan ponselnya kesaku celana dan berjalan santai merangkul Sehun 'Mereka itu bagaikan robot, gerakkan mereka tak secepat kita, lagi pula kita sudah berpengalaman selama 3 tahun tak tertangkap oleh penjaga manapun saat kabur jadi apa masalahnya ? Bagiku mereka sama sekali tak menyeramkan… coba lihat badan mereka, selain 2 menara itu tak ada yang perlu kau takuti Hun, bahkan DoKyungsin itu Nampak sangat kecil dimataku'

'Do Kyungsoo bodoh. Shit mereka melihat kearah kita' Kai memandangi orang-orang itu sedang berkumpul dan Do Kyungsin – ugh- soo itu menatapnya begitu tajam lalu kembali berbincang dengan kawan-kawannya.

'Apa menurutmu mereka mendengar kita?' tanya Sehun ragu saat mereka sudah melewati gerbang utama bersama dengan murid-murid baru lainnya. Kai tak menggubris, karena dirinyapun tak yakin mengapa ketua Intra itu melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh seolah dia tau dia akan berbuat sesuatu bahkan sebelum dia berbuat sesuatu! _Damn._

* * *

_Shit shit shit_

Langkah kaki kai begitu cepat, tak lama muncul Sehun dari persimpangan ikut berlari bersamanya. Kebiasaan lama memang susah mati fikir Kai. Sehun dan Kai melewati jalanan dengan beberapa jajanan pagi, Sehun dengan cepat menukar selembar uangnya dengan 2 buah roti lalu melemparkannya pada Kai. Mereka tertawa bersama, melewati gang-gang kecil hingga tiba dijalan besar, menuruni anak tangga dengan duduk di tiang berseluncur kebawah, seperti saat saat mereka dulu. Rambut yang basah karena keringat, kemeja putih yang keluar, jas yang digenggam erat terbawa lari mereka yang cepat. Mereka tertawa, begitu keras, hingga tak menyadari mereka telah menabrak gerbang sekolah yang telah tertutup.

'What the-' Sehun tengah menatap keatas gerbang yang tingginya 3 kali lipat dari tinggi badannya itu ditambah sudut atasnya yang meruncing membuatnya merinding jika harus melewatinya.

'Kita harus mencari jalan lain' Kai menarik Sehun kesisi sekolah, 'Tembok ini tak terlalu tinggi lempar tas dan sepatumu aku akan mengangkatmu keatas nanti kau tarik aku'

Sehun mengangguk, dia melempar ranselnya kebalik tembok beserta sepatunya sementara Kai tengah bersiap-siap untuk mengangkatnya. Sehun mengambil ancang-ancang berlari lalu melompat dengan bantuan tangan Kai hingga tiba dibalik tembok.

'Ya! Oh Sehun! Bagaimana denganku?'

Tak lama gerbang utama terbuka, Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Sehun begitu cerdik sampai membukakannya pintu gerbang.

'Hun!-' Pintu gerbang kembali tertutup saat dia memasuki halaman sekolah, 3 tatapan membosankan tertuju padanya sementara sahabatnya tengah mengalungkan sepatunya dileher begitu pula dengan tasnya. _Shit._

'Oh Sehun, Kelas 1-D, tinggi 185, hobi menari, jarak rumah 1.8 km, 8 menit berjalan kaki, 4 menit menaiki bis'

'Kim Jongin, Kelas 1-A, tinggi 183, hobi menari ? (hey!), jarak rumah 2 km, 10 menit berjalan kaki, 4 menit meniki bis, kemungkinan untuk telat 0% jika dia mampu bangun tepat waktu 1 jam sebelum pintu gerbang tertutup'

'Kesalahan?'

'4 menit 27 detik terlambat, baju dikeluarkan, tak memakai dasi, masuk secara paksa melalui dinding, aku rasa itu'

'Setidaknya kyungsoo sudah memperingati kita tentang dua orang ini, jadi pastikan dia mendapat hukuman saat istirahat Myeon'

'Tak perlu khawatir Lu, aku sudah mempersiapkan hukuman yang tepat untuk mereka… bukan begitu Yeol?'

'Tentu tentu~' Sehun dan Kai saling bertatapan sebelum dibawa paksa masuk kedalam kelas.

* * *

Dari ruang music Kyungsoo memperhatikan teman-temannya membawa dua orang murid terlambat masuk melalui pintu barat. Cahaya matahari pagi menyinari wajahnya yang pucat, nafasnya terdengar teratur nyaris tak bersuara. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, terdengar pintu terbuka, langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya wangi parfum menyeruak melalui hidungnya membuat bibirnya sedikit terangkat karena dia tau pemilik parfum ini dengan jelas.

'Ada apa Baek?'Baekhyun bersandar pada Kyungsoo, kepalanya bersandar pada pundak Kyungsoo menatap kearah gerbang utama yang begitu besar.

'Apa kini kau menjadi tukang ramal Soo? Dugaanmu benar, 2 orang yang kau tunjuk kemarin, mereka telat hari ini'

'Sikap mereka terlihat jelas jadi aku bukan meramal tapi menduga' Baekhyun menghela nafas dipundaknya

'Apa… kau baik-baik saja?' tanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya bergumam pelan, _'semuanya baik-baik saja'._

'Kau tau aku selalu disini bukan?' Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

* * *

"Sial! Kenapa kita harus ada disini sementara orang-orang makan di kafetaria?!" Keluh Kai membanting tongkat pel dan berdecak kesal.

"Cepat bersihkan, semakin cepat kita selesai semakin cepat kita makan" Sehun bergumam membersihkan kaca-kaca besar dilorong lantai 3.

"energiku habis! Bisa kau bayangkan? Aku hanya makan 1 roti pagi ini dan aku harus mengerjakan tugas penuh keringat ini ? Aku bisa mati sore ini!"

"Perhatikan kata-katamu bodoh. Ini semua juga salahmu mengajakku bermain PES kemarin malam"

"Ya! Apa kau menyalahkanku sekarang?"

Mereka saling bertatapan begitu lama sebelum akhirnya saling meminta maaf dan melanjutkan tugas masing-masing.

15 menit sebelum bel istirahat berakhir Sehun dan Kai duduk di kafetaria, Kai tengah makan dengan lahap semua makanan yang tersaji dinampannya bahkan Sehun memberikan sebagian dari makanannya pada Kai tak ingin Kai terus mengomel tentang energinya yang habis.

Tak lama seorang laki-laki berkantung mata duduk dihadapan mereka, sosoknya sangat mengintimidasi, menakutkan, Kai dan Sehun bertukar pandang dan menunduk dalam-dalam melanjutkan makan dalam diam.

"Kalian mau?" Kai dan Sehun mengangkat wajah, laki-laki yang mereka kira menakutkan itu kini tengah tersenyum menawarkan 2 bakpau.

"Uh Gomawo" Kai mengambil bakpao itu begitu pula dengan Sehun

"Namaku Tao,1-C"

"Kai, 1-A"

"Sehun, 1-D" mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum tertawa bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong aksenmu sangat aneh" ungkap Sehun

"Aku berasal dari China, seseorang menyuruhku pindah kemari"Kai dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti namun kai tersedak ketika segerombol siswa datang melalui pintu. Tangan Kai menyikut Sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan Tao, mata mereka terbuka lebar begitu pula dengan Tao yang langsung berdiri

"Kris Ge!" Tao melambaikan tangannya pada salah satu diantara mereka.

Wajah Sehun dan Kai berubah pucat, keringat dingin mengalir dari telapak tangan dan punggung mereka saat ke 9 orang itu mulai mengelilingi meja mereka

"Nampaknya kita harus duduk disini" ucap laki-laki berpipi tambun bermata kucing itu melihat kesekelilingnya yang begitu padat dan tak lama kemudian satu persatu dari mereka mulai duduk dikursi panjang yang ditempati Sehun dan Kai.

Kris duduk disamping Tao yang tersenyum begitu lebar, "Kurasa kau harus mengenal mereka, Joonmyun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Minseok (Xiumin!), Jongdae (Chen please), Lay, dan terakhir Kyungsoo"

"Kris banyak bercerita tentangmu" Lay menawarkan tangan untuk dijabat oleh Tao, sementara itu Kai sibuk memperhatikan laki-laki bermata besar yang duduk disudut kursi yang tengah mengobservasi orang-orang disekelilingnya dan sesekali berbisik pada Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kris ge! Ini Sehun dan ini Kai"

"Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin tepatnya" ucap Joonmyun, pria yang menyebutkan secara jelas identitas mereka tadi pagi

"Dua idiot yang melompati tembok dihari pertama sekolah" Ucap Luhan

"Dan tasnya mengenai kepalaku" desis Chanyeol memautkan bibirnya layaknya anak kecil.

"Tapi aku sudah minta maaf" bela Sehun dengan nada datarnya seolah dia tak bersalah,

Gebrakan meja membuat suasana menjadi tegang, dua orang laki-laki tengah berselisih tak jauh dari mereka membuat panic beberapa murid. Kris dan Chanyeol berdiri namun Kyungsoo sudah bergerak lebih dulu menghampiri kedua orang itu.

Kai mengamati sosok itu lekat-lekat, kedua laki-laki itu hendak memukul satu sama lain namun kehadiran sosok Kyungsoo membuat mereka berhenti. Seperti terkena mantra kedua laki-laki bertubuh besar itu menunduk dan berbalik pada meja masing-masing sementara Baekhyun segera berlari kearah Kyungsoo, bergumam sesuatu sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan keluar dari kafetaria.

"Wow, apa dia melakukan sulap atau sesuatu? Dia tak bicara apapun tapi berhasil menghentikan mereka" Kai bergumam takjub

"Aku tak yakin, kurasa dia mengatakan sesuatu kulihat mulutnya bergerak" Sehun memiringkan wajahnya mengaduk makanannya yang masih tersisa

"Kurasa kita harus pergi" Chanyeol memberi kode pada kawan-kawannya untuk beranjak,

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Jongdae melambaikan tangan pada Kai, Sehun dan Tao dan gerombolan itu menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyinya bel istirahat berakhir.

Kening Kai berkerut, otaknya bekerja cepat memikirkan kejadian yang baru terjadi dihadapannya. Heran, dan Penasaran itulah yang dirasakannya saat melihat Do Kyungsoo. Dan dia berjanji, sebelum akhir tahun ini dia akan mencari tahu siapa sosok Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

-tobecontinue-


End file.
